The Baby Contract
by DaesGatling
Summary: To solve the dilemma of Hades taking the contract for Rumple's second born, Zeus deems it that Belle will give birth in the Underworld and the baby will be allowed six months in the overworld and six months in Hades domain after it's born. Naturally, awkwardness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

There was a problem running rampant among the gods. More than the petty rivalries and the jealousy and the anger over who got the bad seat for the Christmas Picture

There was the fact that certain gods couldn't keep it in their pants and then didn't want to deal with the consequences afterwards.

Gods didn't deal with their little ankle biting bastards. IT was as simple as that. So it was something practically unheard of that Hades had an interest in someone else's baby, much less his own.

Hades didn't even WANT the baby. It was just supposed to be something to keep Rumpelstiltskin reigned in. HE was the threat, not the lot of the rest. He'd have been happy to let the baby and Belle go back to the surface, Rumple just had to do what he anted for as long as he wanted. Was that so hard?

But Rumpelstiltskin HAD to make it more complicated. Because he picked up on the idea that there was a bit of tension going on between Olympus and the Underworld so he went tattling to his big brother.

And it's not like Zeus would care otherwise, but he came down to resolve this part of the problem to spite Hades. Hades didn't know why. Just because he wanted to kill him for stopping his heart and take over. It wasn't like Zeus was doing a good job, the mortals were going all sorts of insane up there.

So Rumple went to get Zeus and down Zeus came. Because while they were in HIS realm, the lot of them were under Zeus's protection since most of them weren't dead.

Zeus resolved the problem in a way no one won. Killian Jones made his peace and moved on, the charmless Charming family was sent back to their world where they belonged...but a contract was a contract.

So, Belle would stay in the Underworld to give birth and the child would live six months above ground each year and six months in the underworld with him each year.

 _"You want the contract so badly brother, you have it."_

So now not only did he have 9 months of them being in his way, he had to deal with them pestering him for half a year for the rest of the kid's life. He knew it'd be this way, he doubted Rumple would let the tyke out of his sight.

And then Zeus cut off any possible chance of reconciliation with Zelena when eh strengthened the strongholds that kept Hades trapped here.

So just what he needed. To be the second guardian of a baby that belonged to a family he just got thrust into that he didn't want.

Hades looked at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle when Zeus left the throne room, "Now you know why I want to annihilate him so much."


	2. Chapter 2

First day in, Hades was sure that the uncomfortable silence was going to make this a long eternity. Rumpelstiltskin was mad at him for calling back a contract that HE signed to get him under control. Belle was angry at both of them. (Though why she was mad at Hades, Hades wasn't sure why. He didn't sign any contract for the baby. It wasn't like he was the one that wanted them here. Zeus was making them stay.)

But still, a deal was a deal and he was determined to keep Belle in this place until she gave birth. Then for half a year, the baby was his.

He was just going to have to deal with THEM probably trailing after the baby. And then probably deal with them after they and the baby grew old and died. Life was hard.

He wasn't even allowed to be near his true love; Zelena. Of course not; true love could restart his heart. His true love put Rumple in a cage and manipulated his son into killing himself. That was bound to be a little awkward.

His true love also had a mad crush on Rumple once and was hurt he rejected her. That was bound to be a LOT awkward.

He walked through his throne room. Belle walked behind him while Rumple lagged behind both of them. She didn't want to walk with her husband. She was still angry that he took the darkness back. She was angry that his past caught up with them again and now she was trapped in the underworld for what was probably going to be the rest of her life in one way or another because no real mother would want to leave their baby alone with HIM for six months of a year

He had to admire her silence though. The tension was filling up the whole throne room.

And the way she stormed through with her jaw clenched and her head held high, he almost forgot she was nobility until now. Plenty of nobility walked to the fates he designed for them like that. Like they were unwinding and trying to hold it all in was their last attempt to hold it all together.

"This is where I live, it's where I eat, where I drink, where I relax, where I hold court, where I punish those that deserve it…. where I wish, I could punish _others_ that go tattling to my brother"

He shot the dark one a glare at that one.

"I would appreciate it If you don't waltz in while I'm holding court. I'm very very busy. I must deal with the dead and their complaints…or the complaints I want to listen to. Either way, it passes the time. I'll instead show you to your apartment. I've had a wing designed for you. I think you'll like it, it looks like some of the rooms in your house."

"I don't want to be in a room with _him,"_ Belle glared at Rumpelstiltskin too.

"Belle-," Rumple started, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that and you make the same decisions over and over and over."

"Because it was the only way to protect you."

"I was leaving town! How is taking the darkness again protecting me?!"

"And I knew that if I didn't take the darkness, there was a chance I would die. Or you could be hurt and I couldn't protect you."

"We SLEPT together and you didn't tell me!"

Hades suddenly liked the silence a whole lot more.

Belle wasn't done, "This is the same thing that happens over and over, we got married and you gave me the dagger as a wedding gift; but it wasn't the dagger, wasn't it? It was a complete fake."

Rumpelstiltskin's temper flared, 'And it's a good thing I did, wasn't it? Because you used it to control me twice." 

"I at least had the decency to regret it."

"The first time but that didn't stop the second time, did it?"

"You were going to free yourself from your limitations! Limitations that were there for a reason!"

"Limitations Zelena used for nearly a year and Cora was going to take before her! Limitations that have been used in the past and will continue to be! And you didn't talk to me about it, did you? You threw me out of my home with no money, no way to walk…. you took everything. You are hardly blameless"

"I didn't talk to you? You didn't talk to ME! I sat by your side after Zelena, did you forget that? I begged you to talk to me but you didn't. You had the chance to tell me the dagger was fake, you had chance after chance but you kept silent."

"It was too late then. I was going to…. I was going to give you the dagger. I GAVE you the dagger, I switched it out with the real one but then Hook came into the picture, he blackmailed me. He was going to tell you all about what I'd done. Some hero, right Belle? He lied to you and Emma and everyone just because he wanted to put me under his thumb."

"You'd know about lying and betrayal."

"Yes let's talk about betrayal, shall we? Let's talk about how you moved on in the span of weeks with someone that also has his true love and who was separated from him."

Hades moved in between them, "Okay I'm bored, I didn't sign up to hear you two screaming at each other in heavily accented dialogue about your problems. If you don't want to sleep in the same room then fine. Rumple can sleep with his head on the billiard table for all I care. Preferably while I'm playing."

"I'm going to make you regret all of this," Rumpelstiltskin hissed at him.

"I'm GOING to regret it?" Hades asked incredulously, "I regret it already!"

"Small comfort," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"First thing I'm going to do is show you to your room or….rooms if I have to. The second thing I'm going to do is find you two a marriage counselor. Or twelve. I'm sure there's plenty around here somewhere. Not because I care, because I don't. But because I don't want to have fighting echoing in my halls when I'm trying to do my work. It's bad enough I have to share my home with you."

"Then let us have other homes," Belle said through clenched teeth.

"Ha, what a joke. No, if I'm going to play co-daddy then you two are going to be close. I want the baby safe, not that I care. But if it gets hurt from the agenda having unwashed heathens there, I don't want that. And I think keeping you two close still benefits me so I can keep an eye on you. HE probably has already plotting something. I can't imagine how dangerous it'll be if you two make up and start plotting together."

Belle looked at Rumple and then looked at him, "I want my own room."

"Fine. You'll have a place close to me."

"Hey," Rumple warned

"What did I just say? I don't like the idea of you two plotting!"

"You also said you didn't like the idea of us being separated because of the fighting!" Belle snapped.

"Exactly!" Hades said, "I win in NONE of this."

"Neither do we," Rumpelstiltskin muttered

"That's irrelevant," He turned and started going back another way, "So close to my wing it is, then?" I'll just move the apartment over."

"You can do that?" Belle raised an eyebrow.

"I can do whatever I want down here," he turned to walk, "I'm a god!"

"Oh," Belle started.

"I honestly can't understand how you all keep forgetting that."


	3. Chapter 3

When Hades had asked, everyone join him for dinner, he had to say he hadn't thought this through. If they were going to pretend to be a family for this little tyke he got stuck with, they might as well start getting over the awkwardness now.

But as Rumple sat to his left and looked absolutely miserable, he started to have his doubts. When Belle came in and sat on the opposite side of the long table he had brought in JUST for them, he realized maybe he was in over his head. Most times he chose not to deal with his charges by not dealing with them. He sat in his quarters and let them live as they wished. He only went up when order was messed up and when he went up, no one soon forgot it.

He always preferred solitude He listened to his music, he got his appearance kept perfect and he read and played pool. HE felt he was a classy sort of guy.

So why did these heroes have to come and destroy his perfect little existence for a boring pirate? And why did they have to make him try to make an example of all of them? It hadn't ended well for anyone, especially him. He had a troubled marriage to deal with and a child he didn't even want.

Probably shouldn't have called in that favor. Probably should've just let Rumple go topside like he originally wanted. If Rumpelstiltskin hadn't gone to Zeus, then he wouldn't be in this mess. He should've known better to mess with a desperate man. He knew very well what Rumpelstiltskin was capable of. He supplied him with 300 year's worth of bodies the last time he was desperate. He got good business out of the man. And yet here they all were, trapped in the underworld together. IT was going to be a long eternity.

Whatever he did his part. He brought in a huge dining room table so they could all be a family. If Belle chose to sit on the far end, that was her business.

But the way her puppy eyed husband was looking at her, he'd have to intervene before Rumple started crying. He didn't want to be in the way of that man's tears, "Belle. Perhaps you'd like to join us, I think over there is terribly drafty"

"I've dealt with drafts before. I lived in the Dark Castle during the winter," she snapped

Oh GODS.

"Were you pregnant then?" he challenged and noted Rumpelstiltskin wasn't liking how he was talking to Belle. his hand closed over a knife.

"Are you telling me this as my captor?" Belle challenged, "To come over there with you two? I don't think you'd like the. consequences of that."

"I don't like the consequences of any of this already," he muttered, "Let's not act like this would be any different."

"Careful god of Death," Rumpelstiltskin hissed.

"And I'm no one's captor. You lot came here!"

"I fell in a portal when you were trying to take Zelena's baby!"

"And you stayed!"

"You made me! You went back on our deal"

"No, you just didn't recognize the terms, which really Belle. I mean really. You lived with the Dark One for a while and you didn't stop to consider the terms of the agreement. It wasn't even in small print."

"I was protecting my husband."

"The husband that resulted in you being trapped here until the baby's born. And even after that all I imagine."

Rumpelstiltskin slammed the knife towards Hades hand. But Hades already knew that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't really stab him, not in front of Belle at least. It'd frighten her. So, the knife embedded in the sleeve instead.

Hades was less than impressed, "You'll have to do better than that."

"You're a bastard," Rumpelstiltskin hissed.

"No, my parents were married," he said simply and then pretended to contemplate it, "Now if you mean the OTHER meaning, my father WAS a bastard. What else can you call someone that ate their own children. But I'm not a bastard, not by a long shot. I'm a god. I don't recognize your perceptions of right and wrong. I don't operate by your rules. You came to my home and started taking my possessions. You went to a third party when there were consequences to that. I had no interest in really keeping your child. Not really. But you went to my brother who is ultimately worse than me. You made a deal with him and he intervened. And here we all are. Perhaps you should stop blaming me. Perhaps you should start blaming the ones responsible. You lot."

"I didn't want any of this," Belle whispered.

"Well neither did I!" Hades exclaimed.

"It's not all about you," Belle hissed.

What was she going on about? Of course, it was all about him.

Belle rolled her eyes at his confused face and stood, gathering her plate, "I'm going to eat in my room."

"Belle," Rumpelstiltskin started.

"Don't talk to me," she told him with tears gathering in her eyes, "None of you talk to me."

She stormed out. Hades sighed and started cutting into his roast. Damn hormonal humans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin knew he had to get Belle to calm down. It wasn't good for the baby. If she overstressed she could lose it and while that might free them temporarily, he couldn't let it happened. he. couldn't let Belle go through that pain, that loss. She'd been through too much in having to come her already. So while he wasn't invited, he came to her…their room and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Belle," he started, "Please, it's me. Please let me explain."

"I don't want to talk to you."

He stood, "Belle, I won't come in without your permission, but we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk now."

He sighed. It was her first day here. It was distressing. No one should have to be tapped in this little pocket of purgatory, especially not a living woman and her child, "Okay Belle, I'll leave you alone."

He started to walk away. He was almost down the hallway when he heard his wife unlock the door and open it.

She stood in the doorway, looked around and seemed surprised that he had actually walked away. It dawned on him she thought he was trying to manipulate. She had every right to think that. He'd taken her innocence and destroyed it. He'd destroyed her faith.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered.

"You want to explain, so do it."

"Might I come in?"

"No," she started and then closed her eyes tightly, "Yes, but you can't stay."

He took that much at least and walked with her inside the door. Belle closed it and locked it. She pulled her robe tighter around her body and stared at him, waiting for him to start.

"I never expected this to come back," he started, "And I know you hear that a lot from me…but this is the truth. I was…. human when I made that deal. I did it over 300 years ago. Baelfire was dying. He'd been bitten by a rare snake and so we went to the healer to beg for a cure. He wanted more than what we'd ever see in 5 lifetimes. Milah demanded I kill him but I …. I wasn't as dark as I am now. I couldn't do it. So I made a deal. I saved Baelfire but for a price. Milah was …so hurt and so angry. she never let me touch her after that. But it's understandable. that was her potential baby too but I had my very much alive son to think about. So I made a deal for a baby I imagined I would never have."

"With Hades."

"No. With a healer. He wasn't human, I don't know what he was. But when I was the Dark One…when I was in love with Cora, I killed him. I wanted to have a family with her until she left. I wanted to keep our children we might have. I didn't see any reason to ever tell you because he was dead. I never thought this might happen. I never thought we'd be here. Everything after you came here was dedicated to getting you and the child out and to safety. And yet here we are. Because I went to Zeus. Because I was hoping he'd forget we were what we were. The playthings of gods who have less a concept of morality than we do. Belle, I'm so sorry. I never thought this would come back."

Belle sat there staring at him, "Rumple, I don't think I can do this."

"Oh Belle."

"I don't think I-," she started and sobbed, "Our baby deserves to live half their life among the dead."

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, "We'll find a way."

"We can't, Zeus will force us back," she sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

Rumple was hesitant at first. But he slowly wrapped his arms around his wife as she broke down.

He spent the rest of the night holding her and comforting her as best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle let Rumpelstiltskin sleep in the bedroom that night in their little underground cavern. Surprisingly it was an ice room; The bed was large and comfortable. The room was just the right temperature, which confused Belle. She thought for sure it'd be too cold but there was enough warmth in there that made her drowsy and wish to sleep.

Even sleep next to the husband that had made her end up in this literal hell hole? . He was always a challenge and at first when they'd been together she liked that. She'd wanted to save him, she wanted to hold his hand and guide him through redemption like always happened in her books.

But books weren't reality, not always. And he kept letting her down over and over as his insecurities made way to rash decisions and she got hurt. Like her own hurts led to rash decisions and he got hurt. They just kept hurting each other.

The song was the same; It was always supposed to be different, but this had been the last chance. He was supposed to be the hero this time, he was supposed to put away his dark self. He had a clean slate, something that not everyone got. what did he do? He threw it away because he was scared something would happen. What had it led to? The darkness was stronger in him than before and now they were trapped down here until she gave birth.

And even after that. As if Belle was going to let Hades have her child without her supervision.

She was awake, but she was facing the wall; her back to her husband. He was awake, she knew. He never slept. The darkness kept it from happening unless he willed it. And he rarely willed resting. Belle imagined never sleeping came to great benefit when he was working to save his son.

How could they possibly save this one?

So, she lay there, listening to his irregular breathing. She knew he was awake and he knew she was awake but what was there to say without descending into another fight?

Finally, the silence got to be too much for him and he rose out of the bed. He, like herself, had fallen asleep in their regular clothes. They didn't have much, just the few things they'd brought. Belle had been so upset and depressed that she didn't think that much about clothes.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and transformed himself for the day.

Belle gave a sigh and turned over, she went to sit up, "I'm going to need more clothes."

"I can summon the ones from home if you like," he offered.

"While they still fit nine months from now?"

"Adjustments can be made if they don't."

Belle got up and went to the few clothes she had, She turned her back on her husband and started changing for the day.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

"You keep being sorry and you keep doing the wrong decision."

He sighed, "I don't wish to argue today."

"Neither do I."

"I suppose either we spend the day together in silence, or talking apart. Which do you prefer?"

Belle clenched her jaw, "I'm not ready to be near you yet."

He sighed again, a few moments of tense silence passed, "I understand."

"I just need to be alone for a while," she looked over her shoulder, "I need to process it."

"I know," he glanced over, "When…when you're ready, we'll talk."

"Thank you," it almost filled her with shame that she wasn't hiding the relief in her voice.

Rumpelstiltskin obviously noticed it too, but he said nothing, "If you're going out today, be careful. There are plenty of enemies we have for all sorts of reasons. I'd stay away from the river if I were you."

00000000000000000000000000000

Hades was already dressed and waiting when Rumpelstiltskin came up to the living area that Hades seemed to base as his living room, kitchen, AND entertainment room. Rumple was already practicing what he was going to say to defend Belle not being there, there were all sorts of excuses a pregnant woman could fall back on. He didn't have to reach that far down the bag.

Hades looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes, "Where's your wife?"

He shrugged, "She didn't feel like coming."

The truth wasn't that hard either.

"I had given orders."

"Do you want to argue with the upset pregnant woman?" he challenged, "That is my wife?"

Hades wouldn't get within miles of her if Rumple had anything to say about it.

Hades rolled his eyes and spun in his chair to a nearby servant girl that was holding a manicure set, "Take a tray of breakfast down to our lady guest."

The girl flinched when he turned to her, she dropped the set and rushed to do what he asked.

"Good help is hard to find," Hades muttered.

"Cheer up, perhaps one will fall in love with you."

"Most fall in love with me," Hades snapped in a way that made Rumple doubt THAT were true.

"And yet you don't return the affection to any of them?"

"It's gone so well for YOU, hasn't it?" Hades taunted, "Hasn't gone well for her either."

"It hasn't gone well for you or Zelena either."

The smirk on the god's face fell, "That's YOUR fault."

"Is it?"

"You went tattling."

"You dug up a contract null and void by death."

"It's not null and void when death means nothing to me."

"But it meant everything to all of us when I went and told your brother what you were up do."

"And now look at all of us."

"Yes, look at all of us. You're in suits that resemble mine, living in an underworld resembling the town I created. all weak versions to impress a woman that'll never see you again if your brother has his way."

Hades growled and slammed the glass he was holding down.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a small smirk, satisfied he'd won this round, "You'll have to replace that. I'm sure it's priceless."

"So is that baby of yours I'll have for six months."

"As if you'll even take care of it," Rumpelstiltskin studies his nails, "You don't even want it, do you? It was a gamble you took that blew up in your face."

Hades face was red with rage.

Rumple started to stand, "I just realized I'm not hungry."

"You want to start off our next 18 years like this?"

"It'll be longer than that, won't it?" Rumpelstiltskin challenged, "Our child isn't getting out of this at 18. She or he is spending half their life down here with you."

"Stop," the female voice said.

Both men stopped and turned to see Belle. Rumpelstiltskin wondered how much she heard, from the look on her face, she heard enough of their childish bickering.

"Can we not be children?" Belle demanded and went to sit at the table.

Hades went to sit back at his place, "I think you've read too little about my family if you're asking THAT question."

"Still," Belle picked up her fork and knife, "We had a dramatic dinner, lets not have a dramatic breakfast."

That was the last words spoken as they settled in for a long and uneasy but thankfully silent meal together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to a quiet breakfast, Belle had time to think about things. She didn't want to be in Hades's lair, she didn't care how well prepared the room was. It was underground. It felt like a tomb and she was trapped in there with two people she didn't want to be with. So after that thankfully quiet breakfast, she managed to get a bag packed and set out to the world to find a better place to stay.

Belle was going to spend the rest of her life and the afterlife coming in and out of here, she wanted to make herself comfortable.

And that was away from everyone. The stress wasn't good for her baby.

She'd just wanted to have her husband and her child. She wanted things right, she wanted to make good with her father, she wanted her mother, she had wanted love and peace. She believed in good and truth and everything winning the day.

But here she was, trapped in the realm of the dead, pregnant and alone despite her husband being here as well.

What had any of it gotten her?

Belle didn't go to the salmon and green house her husband lived in for almost 30 years. There was a library and the apartment over the library. she went there.

And by noon, Hades was already knocking at her door.

"Belle," he said measuredly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm living here." she said while hanging up clothes.

"You have a room." 

"I don't want that room."

"That is rude," he scoffed, "It is a very nice room. I went overworld and got you the best of everything. Would you like to know how much it cost?"

"What would a god care? You're the god of riches too. I'm sure money means nothing to you."

Hades stopped and out a huff, "I forgot how much you read. I suppose I won't be able to get away with anything, will I?"

"As far as lying goes, no. I"m done with all of that."

"I wasn't lying, Belle. I'm just exaggerating how much my wealth actually means to me."

"That's lying."

'Anything other than the truth is lying. The world is made up of liars, it's practically how the world turns. Anything else is naiveté."

"Lying-."

"My life is surrounded by pettiness. Would YOU like to tell some of these goddesses the truth? Do YOU want to see Hera in the morning and be honest at how awful she looks stumbling out of her chambers, already angry at her husband's dalliances…would YOU like to say 'hey Hera, you look terrible, who did your makeup'? No. No one is that stupid. Well, maybe Zeus. But sometimes lying is for the best."

Belle stared him down, "That sounds like a story there."

"None I'd like to discuss. Volcanoes had less eruptions than my dear sister."

Belle started to smile a bit and then cleared her throat and looked down.

They regarded each other for a few moments before Hades sighed, "I didn't want this for you, Belle. I didn't want it for any of us. But we're stuck together. Cant' we just make it work?"

Belle tensed and looked away, "I don't know."

"You're safe, you know. With the god of the underworld and the dark one in your corner, you'll never be in danger again."

"Then I should stay here."

"There is such a thing of unnecessary risk. Especially when the river of lost souls exists."

"I feel safest here. I just need space away."

Hades sighed, "I don't want to have to deal with your husband without you there. It's his fault we're all in this mess"

"Too bad. This is how it is."

"Belle-."

"I don't have to fear anyone anymore because I have two of the most powerful beings on earth ensuring my safety. Do I have to worry about the danger you might cause if I refuse your orders?"

Hades regarded her without showing emotion. Belle worried that he might force her back, but he relented, "You will have one of my men waiting outside to keep an eye on you. to keep you safe."

"I don't want them in the building."

"They won't be. Unless of course you start screaming. But that's unlikely"

"What a wonderful thought," Belle whispered.

"Try to get some rest," Hades said and started to walk away.

"I didn't think you cared."

"I don't," Hades called over his shoulder, "But I really don't want to hear your husband yelling at me if anything happens either."

Belle resumed her task of going to hang up clothes…

And then went to lock the door.

Just in case.


	6. Chapter 6

To let Belle run around the underworld unprotected and unsupervised while pregnant with his child was such a ludicrous idea for Rumple, that he had a hard time accepting it when Hades gave him the order to stay put.

"She wants to be alone," Hades said playing pool.

"This place is dangerous. Cruella and Cora exist."

"No one will lay a hand on her without inciting my wrath, I've made that very clear."

"Because you care SO much," Rumple sneered.

"Apparently my brother's breathing down my neck since the two of you are alive, the last thing I want is for him down here wondering why your wife and baby are now floating in the river of lost souls."

Rumplestiltskin came out of the chair, Hades held up a hand to pacify him.

"But you don't have to worry about that, Dark One. She's under my protection. Cruella and Cora both know from experience that its' better not to anger me.

He held out a pool stick. Rumplestiltskin just glanced at it and readjusted his position. He didn't want to play with the god of the dead. Gods either won and gloated or they lost and turned you into a plant. He read the stories, he knew they were far more petty than this man standing in front of him. Hades was petty enough, who knew what would happen if he lost.

Hades frowned at his reluctance, "Fine. Continue to make it harder for this to work."

"I have no intention of making this all work."

"That's obvious."

"We will be out of this soon enough."

"No you won't. You may be manipulative, Dark One, but you overplayed your hand. Now you must live with the consequences, as you always do."

"But you're the one hurt, right?" Rumplestiltskin sneered.

"My brother stopped my heart because I thought I could rule better than he could," Hades said with simmering anger, "have you ever read about my brother? Have you eve read about what he did to Leda and other women in the form of things, and animals, and their own loved ones? Do you know what he puts his wife, our sister, through daily? He lets his subjects fight and die while he sits back feeding on their worship and women. Me, I run my realm fairly, what little of it I have left. For my brother didn't just TAKE my ability to have all my emotions. He took the Elysian Fields and the pit from me. I can never change what was decided, no matter how ill decided it was. I can barely decide who goes and who doesn't; HE does, when it benefits him or irritates me."

Rumplestiltskin blinked, "What?"

"Do you think," Hades started, "For one second, I would let either of the Jones Brothers rest in peace for the chaos they've caused the overworld. And yet here Liam gets to cross over after sacrificing a ship full of his fellow men to me. Not only do they die at his hand, they have to follow him into the afterlife if they're to see it. My power and my ability to feel has been stripped from me. Thanks to you, he took the one woman that I ever wanted, and who wanted me back so that I couldn't get my whole self back and kill him for what he's done to me"

"I hate to tell you this, but Zelena doesn't want you. Not you specifically."

"No, that's right, she wanted you, didn't she? For the longest time, she thought that because you gave her attention, she could have you."

"And look what you've done for her," Rumplestiltskin leaned back in his chair, "Changed your underworld for her, didn't you? Dress like me in hopes it'll impress her? It wouldn't. The minute she felt hurt, she manipulated my son to bring me back. She MURDERED him. And then she held me captive for 9 months while I was insane. Shall I tell you what she did to Robin Hood? How that child she carried wasn't willingly conceived? While you judge your brother for the same thing, take a look at what the woman you loved did in the guise of his dead wife."

Hades stiffened, "She made a mistake."

"A mistake," Rumplestiltskin laughed and went to pour himself a drink, "A mistake was me not telling Belle the truth automatically. If Belle knew what I'd done, I'd never have been pulled into this whole underworld journey. None of this would have happened."

"It would not have but here we are."

They locked eyes, glaring at each other. If it wasn't for the truce Zeus forced them into, they'd have tried to kill the other by now.

"I give you my word, that Belle will be safe," Hades promised him, "But for all of you to remain safe, you two need to start cooperating. I cannot possibly say that enough. If they see us divided, you can believe they will use that to their advantage. That means they may try to target Belle or your child. You may find a way out of this. I may find a way to stop my brother but until that time, we HAVE to get along."

Rumple stood up and started to leave. He wasn't even sure where he was going to go. There was nowhere else TO go.

He stopped right before he left, "Was Emma right when she said my son moved on to the Elysian Fields?"

"Yes."

"He's happy?"

Hades was quiet for a moment, "As happy as any of them can be."

That soothed Rumple a bit, and he nodded his respect as he left to go clear his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle may be a prisoner on Zeus's order, something she understood none of them wanted, but that didn't mean she had to lock herself in and act like a prisoner. Just because she was angry at her husband didn't mean she had to hide.

Just because there were some people like Gaston and Charming's brother here didn't mean that everyone here was looking to put her in the river..

So Belle woke up the next morning bound and determined to try and make the best out of this situation. They had an eternity to spend down here one way or another. Did it have to be miserable?

Belle showered, she dressed in light but warm clothes and she looked at herself in the mirror.

This odd purgatory was bigger than Storybrooke, it had to be. If it was, Belle wanted to find it before she got so pregnant she could hardly go anywhere.

She pulled on some comfortable shoes that she'd brought from home and went downstairs, through what used to be the library (She was determined to talk to Hades about that…..later.)

Then she remembered that she had bodyguards waiting downstairs. It didn't matter, she'd breeze right past them and if they tried to stop her, she'd take it up with Hades. Surely if he let her live up in the apartment away from them, he was reasonable enough to let her have her freedoms.

She kept hoping.

Though when the police car started driving behind her, she started to wonder.

The car followed her for a few blocks. Belle kept looking behind her nervously. She remembered hearing that Charming's brother was down here but this couldn't possibly be him. He went into the river.

Like Gaston had.

Belle's head started swimming and she reached out to steady herself. She heard the car slow down.

She wasn't going to be anyone prisoner again.

Belle straightened up and turned. She stormed over to the car and climbed in the front. The man next to her was young, he had a beard, brown hair and blue eyes. Belle had never seen him before.

"Are you the new sheriff?"

"Yes," he said, "And the old one too before I died I suppose."

Belle blinked, she knew who he was but she couldn't place a name, "You're….."

"Sheriff Graham."

"You were the sheriff before Emma."

"Yeah, before Emma," he sighed, "Before Regina killed me."

She heard the anger in his voice, the dark flash of his eyes showed something dangerous and she reached for the handle of the door.

"i'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly, "I'm the one sent to look out for you."

"You're the sheriff."

"not much to sheriff here. Mostly my sheriffing is keeping you safe," he looked at her, "Are you going to let me drive you or are you going to walk wherever you go?"

Belle felt her stomach clench, she felt breakfast start to journey up, "Actually I don't think I"m going to be doing much exploring today."

"Okay, I'll take," he stopped as she tried to open the door and emptied her lunch half in his car and half on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered, "I'll clean-.

"Don't," the sheriff said tiredly, "I'll do it myself."

He walked Belle back to the apartment. Once she was safe inside, Graham closed his eyes and rested his head against the door.

He hoped his days of cleaning up after people was done the day he died and wouldn't have to deal with Leroy ever ever again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Belle stayed in the apartment most of the day until the late afternoon when Hades pulled up in his red car.

"Get dressed," Hades told her once entering.

"I am dressed."

"Dress for warmer weather."

"Is it about to snow?"

"No, I'm taking you above world, your'e due for a doctor's appointment."

Belle looked up, "What? I get to go …I get to go home?"

"No, I'm not taking you to that quaint little roadside rest stop you call a town, I"m taking you to the best doctors in the world to make sure everything's okay."

Belle blinked, he cared that much? "Thank you."

"Well ti's part my child too thanks to my stupid brother," Hades wouldn't even look over at her, "Get dressed….and don't forget; wear layers."

"Wear layers," Belle nodded, "I heard you the first time."

Maybe if they went enough times and Hades started to relax around them, she'd be able to escape.

000000000000000000000000

Belle couldn't say that she was surprised when she saw Rumple waiting in the backseat for her when she got to the car, but for some reason, it was still unexpected.

"I'm sorry Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, "But I need to hear if there's anything wrong."

Belle wanted to protest, but it was his baby too, "Okay"

"And I don't want anyone thinking _he's_ the father," Rumplestiltskin sent a seething glare in Hades direction.

"Please," Hades scoffed and opened the door for Belle, "Do I look like my brother to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hades took them as far as the river in the car but after that, they were put in a boat until they passed the portal.

"YOu're not worried I'll run away?" Belle asked.

"I don't think you'll waddle far," Hades told them as the darkness surrounded them and a wind packed up. Belle stared at the end of the tunnel as a light appeared. They sat quietly in the boat until they exited the portal and Belle found herself by the river on the edge of a noisy city. Belle hadn't seen a city as large as this before. She had seen pictures, sure but nothing ever up close. It was bigger and louder but more compact than Storybrooke was.

"Lord Hades," a man in a suit greeted as he came to the dock, "The car is ready, just like you said."

"Thank you, Panic," Hades climbed out of the boat. Rumple came behind him and then extended his hand. Belle took it immediately and let him pull her up to solid land.

"I'm hungry," Belle said.

"We'll get something to eat after the doctor's appointment."

"I'm starving now," Belle told him.

"We have paperwork to fill out and I managed to get us squeezed in."

Belle managed to nod, at the very least she could sit there and be near people that were alive again.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin whispered, "Please."

Belle closed her eyes, let the sun warm her face for a few moments and then climbed into the front seat of the car

"Oh gods, it's gonna be a long trip," Hades muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000

It was awkward and embarrassing for everyone involved. It was an awkward thing already that all of them were together for this, but then they went into a room full of pregnant women to wait….there were few men there. Most were supportive couples in love, some where girls there with female friends or family….

And then there was them. Belle hadn't brought just one man with her, she'd brought two that she was still angry at. When the paperwork was filled out and the nurse came to get her, Belle glared both men into staying in the waiting room to wait until she was done.

Rumple could see the baby's heartbeat next time, they were due back in a week to review the tests and the doctor said six weeks was usually when they could see it's heartbeat.

It'd be six months before they could see it's gender.

Six months felt like an eternity already

Hades took them to a fast food place to get something to eat, the smell alone sent Belle into a fit of morning sickness….which inspired Hades to take them to a slightly better place where everything didn't smell like it was fried in bacon grease.

"Thank you, Hades," Belle finally managed once they were seated.

"Well, what can I say? Anything for the mother of the child my brother forced on me."

"And thanks for the protection."

"What protection?" Rumple asked.

"Hades has given me Sheriff Graham as a bodyguard," Belle told him

Rumplestiltskin gave a sigh, "Thank gods, at least it's someone I can trust."

"I wouldn't just throw anyone out there," Hades said.

"No, but it must be someone we're all comfortable with and if I'll be comfortable with anyone watching my wife's every move, it's going to be the sheriff."

"I can see why. After what happened to him up here, he's in therapy five times a week."

"What happened to Graham?" Belle asked.

"Regina doesn't take no for an answer," Rumplestiltskin hesitantly said, "For anything."

Belle understood immediately, "I'm going to be sick."

Rumple stood, "Do you need help going to the bathroom?"

Belle shook her head, "No. I need to wash my face."

"Bathroom's that way," Hades nodded towards the sign.

Belle stood and went towards the back. Was that what she was going to be near? Rape and murder victims? Those who died no matter what the cause without accomplishing anything or having unfinished business?

She couldn't bring herself to go back to that place.

She turned the corner, saw the exit door…and without thinking, she slipped through it and headed off into the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle really didn't know where she was going to go when she slipped out the door to make a rash escape. She just knew that she couldn't stay with them for long. She couldn't do it, could she? Live in the underworld for six months at a time, trying to protect her child from the combined bad decisions that Hades and her husband made.

She doubted she would get far if Zeus really wanted her to stay and keep her end of a forced bargain. But right now, Belle was banking on the fact that Zeus just didn't care enough about her for it to make a difference. He was dealing with a present threat of a war, nothing more nothing less. Now that it'd been settled, Zeus would've moved on, right?

But Belle sensed that she was being watched, by everyone. It could just be paranoia. She was running away from two powerful men after all and breaking the contract she'd had to make with the king of the gods. It was bound to make anyone a little suspicious.

"Where are you going?"

Belle froze, and knew that that was directed at her. She lifted her gaze and met the eyes of Graham, who was standing in front of the same police car that he had been tracking her with in the Underworld.

"What are you doing here?" Belle demanded.

"I'm your bodyguard, which means I watch out for you and make sure you stay safe; obviously that means whether the threat be from others or from yourself."

Belle took him in and bit her lip, "But you're dead."

"I have special permission to be up here."

"I don't want this for her," Belle confessed, "Any of it. Hades doesn't want us and he doesn't want the baby, is that going to be good for her knowing that he doesn't want her? And Rumple…I never know what he's going to do. He runs hot and cold and he does what he thinks is best when it comes opt protecting us and it's not always the case. That power, that evil inside him is so intent on keeping its power that It'll do what it takes to push us away. And no one will help us, Zeus wiped their minds. They won't even remember me or my daughter. What sort of life is that?"

"Better than being out here with no friends, no money, and no help," Graham told her gently, "I lived that way in my childhood in the woods. If not for the wolves that found me…I would be dead. And they loved me, in their own way that they could understand and in time I grew to understand that. Your baby will too. But that life out there past this block is full of things and sciences that we can't understand. Even if you did escape, what do you think might happen to either you or the baby? If authorities found you, they wouldn't even let you keep it, did you know that?"

Belle tensed, she clenched her fists at the idea of losing yet another person she loved, "I don't want that."

"No one would. Hades isn't so bad."

"His heart is stopped."

"But he loved Zelena, so clearly he feels SOMETHING for people."

"I just…I don't want her hurt."

Belle didn't want to be hurt.

"But at least down there, you'll be there with her," he told her, "You want them to try but remember that you have to try too."

And there it was, and Belle realized that ever since this happened, she had been distant as possible. For good reason, she didn't want this but neither did they. Though as many times as she told herself this, her husband and Hades still managed to find their way into her crosshairs as the enemy.

Without a word, Graham opened the door and Belle went to get in. The tears of guilt poured down her face as Graham drove them back towards the restaurant.

Rumple and Hades were waiting outside. Rumple was the first to approach, followed by a furious looking Hades.

"You ran away," Rumple muttered and went to instinctively embraced her. Belle tensed at his touch but let him hold onto her, "We were worried."

"She was dizzy and ill," Graham lied, "I took her on a drive to clear her head, she's all right now."

Hades looked to Graham and then looked to Belle, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was a lie, even Rumple seemed to recognize it was. But Hades shrugged it off, "Very well then, let's go home."

Belle was safe, Graham had protected her and convinced her to willingly come back. He even lied for her to protect the feelings and emotions of everyone involved.

And that was why Hades decided he was a good pick for the job.

If anyone could keep this non-biological baby's mother of his in place, he was looking to reward them handsomely.


End file.
